emeraldcanticlefandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Canticle
"Our song is the song of life!" - Battlecry of the Emerald Canticle The Emerald Canticle is a Stormhost of Stormcast Eternals, crafted by Sigmar for warfare in the realm of Ghyran against Nurgle. Each warrior is chosen from a noble soul who's final actions resonated upon the green wind loud enough for Sigmar to hear them and snatch them away from Chaos and Nagash. Most of the souls have bore witness to the atrocities of Nurgle, and have empathy in their hearts towards those suffering his horrors. Many of the warriors of the Emerald Canticle are drawn from the former inhabitants of the Jade Kingdom of Verandon. Its ruins serve as the primary setting of the Emerald Canticle's actions in Ghyran. Organization The Emerald Canticle is divided like a typical Stormhost between Echelons, Temples, and Chambers although some organization has been shifted and units re-categorized. The Leader Echelon * The Peerless Crescendo ** Lord-Commander Verithion Jadecrown The Command Echelon * The Jade Council (Celestant Temple) ** Lord-Celestant Balon Windswept ** Lord-Celestant Valon Windswept ** Lady-Celestant Hanna Wintergaze ** Lord-Celestant Erran Venomblade ** Lord-Celestant Farra Greentouched ** Lord-Celestant Talash Silverbow ** Lord-Celestant Ullyr Ironheart ** Lord-Celestant Idrus Skyweaver ** Lord-Celestant Hyadron Starscale ** Lord-Celestant Thargan Bronzeshaper * The Convocation of Life (Natum Temple) ** Lord-Natum Kallen Woodbinder ** Lord-Natum Morell Truesight ** Lord-Natum Ghallo Skitterspeak ** Lord-Natum Arakk Wildspeaker ** Lord-Natum Orren Greenfeather ** Lord-Natum Pralet Dragonthroat ** Lord-Natum ?? ** Lady-Natum Lilla Skywatcher * The Ensemble of War (Valedictor Temple) ** Lord-Signaller Morano Ghalate of the Knights of the Aurora ** Lord-Signaller Hallus Smythe of the Hallowed Knights ** Lord-Signaller Klaceas Hawkeye of the Astral Templars ** Lord-Signaller Fathyl Icewarden of the Frostborne ** Lord-Signaller Fallian Tirocino of the Tempest Lords * The Rigid Bellow (Judicator Temple) ** Lord-Legatus Quellon Norr ** Lord-Auditor Alaban Feuran * The Resonant Refrain (Heraldor Temple) ** Lord-Versifier Xavius Forlor * The Celestial Audience (Explorator Temple) ** Lord-Ocular Willen Realmwatcher * The Ringing Anvil (Recastor Temple) ** Lord-Recastor Yorren Moltenhammer ** Lord-Recastor Prentus Goldenfist ** Lord-Recastor Klask Greenhelm * The Ardent Rhythm (Gladitorius Temple) ** Lord-Gladitorius Tyron Sunspear ** Lord-Gladitorius Lorrent Ironbreaker The Third Echelon Sacrosanct Chamber * The Purifying Hymn ** Lord-Celestant Erran Venomblade ** Lord-Ponticus Halworth Silversoul ** Lord-Veritant ?? ** Priests of Sigmar ** Inquisitors Ruination Chamber * The Anthem of the End ** Lord-Celestant Farra Greentouched ** Lord-Moderatus ?? ** Ghyros-Prime Alucian, Son of Alarielle Warrior Chambers * The Chorus of Life ** Lord-Celestant Balon Windswept ** Lord-Celestant Valon Windswept ** Lord-Castellant Norran Hall ** Knight-Questor Jyorn Heartseeker ** Liberators *** Liberator-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor Oln the Bolthammer *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Preservers *** Preserver-Prime Hallyk the Ashenshield *** Knight-Vexillor Joren the Blue-eye *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Emancipators *** Emancipator-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor Yurreth the Edged *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Redeemers *** Redeemer-Prime Baaren the Radiant Sun *** Knight-Vexillor Illeth the Blackblood *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Reclaimers *** Reclaimer-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor Holn of the Fallen *** Knight-Heraldor ?? * The Heavenly Serenade ** Lady-Celestant Hanna Wintergaze ** Lady-Natum Lilla Skywatcher ** Liberatresses *** Liberatress-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? * The Singing Arrows ** Lord-Celestant Talash Silverbow ** Lord-Natum Ghallo Skitterspeak ** Judicators *** Judicator-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor Arret the Quiver *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Arbitors *** Arbitor-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor Kalar the Thunderclap *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Harbingers *** Harbinger-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor Sadric the Spotter *** Knight-Heraldor ?? * The Bellowing Hull ** Lord-Celestant Thargan Bronzeshaper ** Lord-Ordinator ?? ** Stormcaller Command Tank Sigmar's Voice ** Stormbreaker Siege Tank Maelstrom of Fate ** Stormbreaker Siege Tank Tempest of War ** Thunderbolt Ballista ** Thunderbolt Ballista ** Thunderbolt Ballista * The Silent Sons Exemplar Chambers * The Echo of Vengeance ** Lord-Celestant Ullyr Ironheart ** Lord-Natum Morell Truesight ** Retributors *** Retributor-Prime Errax the Laughing Storm *** Knight-Vexillor Pallon the Backbreaker *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Decimators *** Decimator-Prime Khoranth the Impending *** Knight-Vexillor Utt the Wyldbanner *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Protectors *** Protector-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor Fanra the Arrowbane *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Annihilators *** Annihilator-Prime Jallar the Ebon Blade *** Knight-Vexillor Hallus the Thundercharged *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Demolishers *** Demolisher-Prime Lorash the Breaker *** Knight-Vexillor Illyn the Windkissed *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Defenders *** Defender-Prime Gillian the Shieldwall *** Knight-Vexillor Soll the Barrier *** Knight-Heraldor ?? Harbinger Chambers * The Rhythmic Wing ** Lord-Celestant Idrus Skyweaver ** Lord-Natum Orren Greenfeather ** Conservators *** Conservator-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Guardians *** Guardian-Prime Kha'lar Sweetsong *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Prosecutors *** Prosecutor-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Keepers *** Keeper-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? Extremis Chambers * The Thunderous Melody ** Lord-Celestant Hyadron Starscale ** Lord-Natum Pralet Dragonthroat ** Tempestors ** Fulminators ** Desolators ** Concussors Vanguard Chambers * The Savage Chant ** Lord-Aquilor ?? ** Wardens *** Warden-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Trackers *** Tracker-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Stalkers *** Stalker-Prime Rann the Black Lion *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Hunters *** Hunter-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Rangers *** Ranger-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Palladors *** Pallador-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Raiders *** Raider-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Nomads *** Nomad-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Harriers *** Harrier-Prime ?? ** Raptors *** Raptor-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? ** Kestrels *** Kestrel-Prime ?? *** Knight-Vexillor ?? *** Knight-Heraldor ?? Errant Chamber * The Lone Aria ** Errant-Questor Gareth Goldenshield ** Errant-Hunter Karo Brightroar ** Errant-Vandal Doran Skullcleaver ** Errant-Pariah Tyrus Dreadsong ** Errant-Ranger Ashana Truestrike ** Errant-Draconus Fulgren Greenheart ** Errant-Rogue Hallett Fleetfoot ** Errant-Cantor Vaylor Brightsong Covenant Chamber Logister Chamber